


We all scream when we Cream

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Tumblr requested, dirty talking, im slowly working up to be kinkier, one day i will write the most explicit smut ever and ill dabs cry, thank u tiny for moral support and this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: Scandinavian women are lovely. {Ignore this}





	We all scream when we Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Requested a long ass time ago on tumblr and i have finally put my ass in gear and did it.
> 
> thank u for all ur time and reads hit that dab button for a million cris

“Okay, I think that’s everything, now it’s time to- oh, shit, where’s the keys?”

“Good- wait, what keys? _Wh- Did you LOSE the handcuff keys, Nea?”_

“Nah, sike bitch, I was just joking.” Her laughter echoing within the walls of the room, Nea quickly quelled his sudden jump in fear by pulling out the small set of keys out of her pocket and jingling them in plain view for Jake to see.

She may or may not have stolen them from Detective Tapp, but that was neither here nor there.

The tag artist saw the intense look of concern that Jake had in his eyes dissipate and change into a eyeroll and a huff. “Don’t play with me like that, especially when I’m like _this_.” The _this_ being emphasized by his tugging on the handcuffs that kept him restrained to the headboard, the shiny surface glinting and reflecting the playful mirth that Nea had in her eyes as she repocketed the keys.

“I wouldn’t play with ya as much if your reaction wasn’t _priceless_ every damn time.”

“Okay, so my eyes apparently get really big when I’m spooked, I don’t see what’s so great about it.”

“I’ll bring a mirror next time so you can see.” The punk is half-joking, half-serious about her statement, pondering about how much _bigger_ his eyes would get _(if it was possible)_ when he saw what the big to-do was about with a scratch of her head that led to her yanking off her trademark beanie and placing it in a random chair that she suddenly found herself questioning how it got there because last time she checked, it was Quentin’s chair- _now isn’t the time to get sidetracked when you got a hot naked man handcuffed to the bed, Nea, you can beat Quentin with his chair later!_

Just in time as well; the Swede looked back to where Jake was to see him with his mouth slightly parted and words of _hurry the fuck up_ sitting on the edge of his lips. She tilted her head downward and stuck one arm out to balance herself on the edge of the bedframe to kick off her shoes towards the nearest wall, along with her socks, before joining him on the bed.

Nea carefully checked the restraints at his feet one last time because she didn’t want something like the first time they had tried bondage to happen again, where Jake accidently kicked her hard enough to dislocate her shoulder and put her out of commission until Claudette had let her out of the arm sling the botanist had made for her. _Maybe just a bit excessive for her, but Claudette said she’d rather be safe than sorry._

“These ain’t too tight or loose?” She looks up at Jake, waiting for that fuzzy head of his to shake _no_ , and she gives them one last tug before sitting upright and backing off the bed, landing nearly soundlessly as she walked to the headboard, trailing her hand along Jake’s side as she swayed her hips provocatively, feeling his muscles tense up as she went, his light eyes following her hand’s path up from his knee to his chest, where she ended her route with a soft flick to his nipple.

She chuckled derisively at his soft hiss, his actions reminding her of a cat who not ready for a bath. 

Grabbing the small bottle of lube that was sitting overtly on the nightstand, she applied the same check to the handcuffs as she did with the bindings on his ankles, making sure they were secure and asking them if they were too tight or too loose on him. When the survivalist gave her several reassuring shakes of his head, she gave his nose a small boop and slid on top of him, sliding her ripped black leggings- clad leg over his chest, and taking a seat on his ribcage propped up by her folded legs underneath her.

_She didn’t want to crush him, of course, even though he would probably not mind._

The urban artist saw Jake’s eyes _immediately_ flicker down to where she was sitting, or, more specifically, her crotch, watching as his tongue darted out to involuntary lick his lips.

She grinned at him. “Already want dessert?” The saboteur’s cheeks flushed when realization dawned on him what she meant and what he did, and Nea took pride when she watched him fumble for words for a few moments, his fingers curling uselessly into loose fists. Either he thought it was a rhetorical question or he had lost the ability to English, but he didn’t answer her. Nea slid her free hand down into her waistline, rubbing her dampening underwear with a small swivel of her hips. 

“Hmmmm?” Teasing him seems to do the trick, snapping him out of whatever trance he’s in. His voice is noticeably more huskier than since he last spoke, eyes half lidded and drinking in the sight of the woman on top of his chest. “Dessert? I thought it was foreplay.”

 _Cheeky little shit. Probably how he got kicked out of school._ But two could play that game; she dipped her fingers ever- so briefly past the edge of her underwear, running her fingers along her wet slit before retracting them completely, holding them up into the warm air for display and gawking. Strings of her natural lubricant webbed her fingers together, and she lowered her hand to right above Jake’s mouth, offering it to him like a snack.

Just as she saw the Asian’s tongue poke through his opening lips, just as the tip of his tongue bumped one of her fingertips, she drew back her hand back, and started greedily licking her own fingers.

The look on Jake’s face looked akin to dog who just had a bowl of doggy treats swiped away from him. She chuckled, her mirth spreading across her features as the usually calm man scowled at her. “Don’t make me start plotting my revenge _already_.”

“That implies that you’ll ever get the chance.” Once she deemed her finger-licking goodness properly lapped up, she leaned her entire body forward until she was close enough to kiss her toy for the evening, forcing her tongue into his mouth and dancing it with his, letting him suck on the muscle to forage for any of her juices left behind. Pulling back with a lewd _pop!_ , Nea gave him a breathless smile. “What’s the safeword?”

Jake pulled a face like he had just eaten a lemon. “Lemon.” _GGEZ_.

Another kiss as a reward, and the Swede rose up to her full height on her knees, hands grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing it in the general direction that she had kicked her shoes in and hearing it flutter to the floor. With Jake’s eyes still carefully following her movements, she ran her hands up and down her stomach and chest, letting them come to rest on her breasts, squeezing then enticingly.

“Like what you see?” Nea gave her pert nipples a firm squeeze through the fabric of her bra. Jake nodded vigorously, chewing on his bottom lip as he watched Nea fondle her tits, eyes widening as she leaned down again, pressing her bra-covered chest against his mouth. He took it as an opportunity, sucking and licking her taunt buds through the material as much as he could, but with his awkward head positioning he couldn’t get a solid latch onto her.

He feels the tagger’s hot breath on his fingers, feels it when it become choppy as a signal of her laughter at his struggle, which only makes him struggle harder.

She felt a hard nip at one of her tits, and she pulled back immediately and gave his cheek a light slap, nowhere near enough to stun his or bruise him, but more of a reminder to him. “Watch yourself, fucker. Remember, you’re the one tied up here.” The survivalist takes on a more reserved look, but doesn’t say _sorry_ , only grumbles something along the lines of _‘I’ll fuck you up later’_.

Yeah, like Hell he would.

Her hand still lingering on his face, she gave his cheek a light pap before reaching around behind her and fumbling with her bra clasp until it came undone, the thin straps sliding down her arms and pooling inbetween her legs in Jake’s chest before she threw it to join her shirt, wherever that may be. She leans her body forward again, and this time lets Jake have a good, solid go at her breasts when she offered them to his mouth.

In the meantime, she shoves her hand back down the front of her pants, grinding against her palm as Jake went to town. She’ll admit; Jake’s _good_ with his tongue, _must be from all his shittalking_ , and he’s able to make her forget exactly _why_ they were doing this in the first place, why she had called upon the likes of Feng Min to distract the detective long enough to swipe the handcuffs out his many official fuzz containers and run back to flash them at Jake.

His eyes had lit up brighter than that diamond necklace one of her old friends stole on a dare.

The urban evader remembers herself at that memory, and the first thing she remembers is that she had a bottle of lube in her hand earlier and now she didn't. She locates it up by Jake’s head, rolled into the dip of the pillow he’s laying on, snatching it before it rolls away from her again.

With it securely in her grasp, she sits upright again, dangling the liquid-filled bottle in front of the Asian’s face, tantalizingly swishing its contents around for his wide eyes to see. The Swede raises up and shimmies down his body, juggling the bottle in her hand as she moves into a more _appropriate_ positions suited for her intentions. Knees firmly locked into place inbetween his legs, she takes note of his naked lower half, cock a little more than half hard but still laying innocently against his hip, and balls still looking soft but far more tense than normal.

But she knows how to fix that.

“You sure you ready?” She asks one final time, making sure that Jake wasn’t having any last seconds thoughts, even though she knows that Jake is the type of person that when he gets an idea for an adventure, he usually wants to carry it out til the end. It’s gotten him killed more times than he’ll admit, but he’s a stickler. And just as suspected, he swallows the audible lump in his throat and nods, voice cracking just enough to be percepted. “The more you wait the softer my dick gets.”

 _Well, then._

Nea scoffs. Even though _that was true_ , she had no plans on letting that happen on her watch. She pops the lid of the bottle open with a little more force than perhaps necessary, keeping her eyes lock onto Jake’s as she unhurriedly tipped the bottle held at diaphragm-level over, slowly squeezing it so some of the slightly sweet smelling lubricant dribbled onto Jake’s dick and the skin around it. She watches in satisfaction as the stomach muscles tighten and his cock jumps in response to the cool fluid.

His hiss through bared teeth makes her smile at his reaction, turning the bottle back upright and popping the lid back shut, and wiping off any excess around the plastic lid off with her hand, mixing it with her juices by rubbing her fingers together before joining it with the heavy trail of lubricant on and around Jake’s dick.

Jake sighed, flexing his fingers in their confines as he watched Nea tease his cock with gentle touches, stroking up and down his shaft, spreading the oil in all the necessary places. 

“Feelin’ good?” If she saw his light eyeroll, she must’ve ignored it in favor of hearing him out. He gave his hips just the smallest buck upwards into the sensations she was giving him, a sign of his pleasure and for her encouragement. The survivalist bit his bottom lip, tucking the flesh between his teeth. “ _Very_ good.”

“ _Very good_ , huh? Ya sayin’ I’m the best?” She’s joking, of course; she wouldn’t say Jake’s the best partner she’s ever had, but she’ll give him a solid 8.9/10, and that’s, like, second on her list. And plus, she’s never heard him _scream_ as loud as he did that one time he got absolutely rawed by the Huntress, even though that brief affair ended with a broad axe to his fucking massive boosted forehead, so she doesn’t expect him to bow at her feet.

Though it would do massive wonders to her ego.

He chortled, head lolling forward to get a better view of her actions. “You know I’d never answer that. It could hurt some- _ah_ -one’s feelings.” One of her fingertips had curled itself into the space between his foreskin and tip, following the skin in a circle to further tease and lubricate him. The saboteur made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat, stomach flexing with the sensation and head falling back onto the pillow behind him. 

Nea hummed, pleased with his reactions so far, and she decided to give him a small bit of relief, giving his cock full pumps to fully bring out his erection _(they wouldn’t get far if his dick was broke)_. As usual, it seemed to do the trick, watching as his cock filled out, balls contracting upwards and ready for fondling. _Don’t mind if I do_. The tagger made sure to spread the lube out evenly, going back for seconds with the bottle to make sure that she had given his cock and balls a good second and third coating.

After she had personally made sure that there wasn’t a dry spot on his crotch, wiping the excess onto his lower stomach and the insides of his thighs, she paused, taking in the sight of Jake with his face pressed into one of the crooks of his restricted arms, eyes nearly shut and lips parted with his heavy breathing and soft moans and grunts with every breath. Once he had realized that Nea had stopped pleasuring him, he immediately picked his head back up rightwards.

A look of slight embarrassment came across his features when his eyes met hers… which she only exacerbated by giving his erection a firm squeeze at the base. Jake grunted, upper lip twitching upwards in a half-snarl, and Nea could hear the headboard creak from the force Jake pulled on it. Relaxing her grip into one long, languid stroke, the urban artist _greedily_ absorbed the positive reactions she was getting, watching him with careful eyes, particularly at his wrists to make sure they didn’t get too chaffed or bruised.

She sped up her pumping, making sure to alternate her grips and methods so that he couldn’t get a solid hold on a specific way she was making his head spin. She knew that he wanted _so badly_ to have his hands free right about now to take back control of his pleasure- the struggling was futile.

Yeah, so what if she was a power slut sometimes?

Nea watched Jake’s breathing shake and shudder when she took her index finger, and rubbed it up and down along the sensitive glands on the underside of the cockhead, enjoying the way she felt his thighs tensed up when she kept the motions going, _savoring_ the noises that she knew that he made unintentionally, _if the look on his face afterwards told her anything_ , when she slipped the nail of her pinky into the opening of his cockhead _(her nails weren’t sharp nor long, so it was more of a very soft rimming)._

At first, it sounded like he was choking on his own spit, to the point where the tagger almost stopped and asked if he was alright before he seemed to righten himself with a low curse under his breath. _He’s fine. It’s not the first time he’s choked on something._

The punk lets her eyes rove over the saboteur’s body, taking careful note of his tensing and flexing, hips shifting with every odd stroke to meet hers in some way, hard nipples standing out against his flushed chest and neck, tendons drawn taunt to show his effort- _oh yeah, he was hot_.

Nea giggles; it’s low, husky and sultry and she can tell it catches Jake instant attention as she leans over to nip at his navel. “The noises ya make only make ya that much hotter, ya know?” The survivalist exhaled a breathless chuckle into his arm that his face was pressed against, which turned into a low whine when he felt Nea’s sharp teeth sink into the skin above his hip, legs pulling against the restraints.

“Mmmmhm- fuck, you’re good.” The low complement doesn’t go unheard of by the tagger, the Swede purring into his skin with pride. She gave his dick a nice, tight stroke in reward and watched as his hands switched from clutching air to clutching the headboard rungs, knuckles quickly turning white. _Yeah, she’s good. He better use all of his survival skills or else I may just kill him._

_But then again, dying and being dead was Jake’s forte._

She goes back to solely stroking him, occasionally dipping her fingertip inside the small opening while continuing to bite him in various places, namely his stomach and inner thighs, making sure to leave small marks varying in redness across his skin.

It’s when she’s trailing small bites up his inner thigh, so close to his groin where she can feel his pubic hair scratch her cheek is when she hears his breathing pick up, hears little whimpers come with each exhale through his shuddering chest that she knows her magic has worked on him. Nea raises up, her bright cerulean eyes carefully taking note of Jake’s state. “You close?”

He makes an odd noise, a mix between a grunt and a whine paired with a brief jerky nod of his head, but that’s not good answer enough for the urban evader. She rubs her thumb right along the extra little bit of skin, applying maximum pressure while moving her thumb in. “You gotta talk, baby.”

And he does. “Fuck, yes.” Jake audibly swallows, panting heavily through parted teeth as the Swede keeps working him, feeling that familiar tightening sensation pooling in his gut, and he bites his lip in an attempt to stave off that tipping point for as long as he could.

It didn’t work for long.

His head is thrown back and his eyes are squeezed shut when Nea hears the bedframe creaking once again with the force of Jake clinging to it, and she stops all motions and pulls away completely before she completely runs their session, watching as the saboteur lightly thrashed in his restraints at the loss, a soft moan echoing within the room as Nea counts down the seconds in her head until she deemed it safe to resume her ministrations.

Once Jake caught his breath, he picked his head back up and offered the Scandinavian a soft smile. “You cut it kinda close there.”

A laugh that she returned with a hint of mischief glinting in her lust-clouded iris. “You know I like to press ya buttons.” Declining her head, she pressed a soft kiss to the leaking erection in her hand, lapping up the long rivulet of pre-cum _very_ obscenly and loudly, smacking her lips together afterwards like it was a tasty snack. Nea didn’t get to see Jake’s head dully _thump!_ back against the pillow, obscured by her position, but she _clearly_ heard it, and his low rumble of _“I’m ready again.”_ directed at her.

Nea muttered a soft _yeah?_ at him after his request, Jake giving her a soft while the tagger got back to work, her pace slow at first, letting the pleasure slowly build back up within his body so she could drag this out for as long as she could. It was hard to remember sometimes that even Jake had a _limit_ , but the limit for tonight was already set by a random toss of two die added together.

_One down, five more to go._

While her pace is slow, the saboteur’s own breathing calms down to where he can take in a breath without gasping for air and not make himself hyperventilate and pass out like a complete _dumbass_. He tries to take away the sharp focus his mind and body has on Nea’s hands by turning his mind’s eye elsewhere, but he can’t do it, not when she _knows_ how to handle him in the way that makes him _melt_ and become putty in her hands when she knows how to make him feel _so good_. It’s no wonder he feels like he can’t last a full minute without nearly busting a nut.

If there had been a role for best Dominatrix of the Campfire, it would go to Nea in a _heartbeat_.

His senses go into overdrive when he becomes _acutely_ aware of the sensation of his head being rolled in her palm like a ball-and-socket joint. A noise of surprise, followed by a low moan of Nea’s name as he jolted in his bindings, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and chewing on it harshly as he forced his head upright to watch what she was doing to him.

As she kept going, he balled his hands into fists, reflexively trying to move them downwards to grab onto Nea’s short hair, to grab it and run his fingers though it as her hot breath fell upon his thigh again, giving him a few quick nips for his animated responses.

 _God, she’s going to kill me for real one day_. He swallowed the saliva _(and pride)_ in his throat before releasing his lower lip to speak, tasting just the barest hint of tangy copper in his mouth. “Fuck, I’m getting close again, baby-” His lust-drunken speech was cut off with a sharp inhale from his party when hand dipped below his scrotum, and rubbed along his taint, fingers pressing in all the right spots to reach his prostate from the outside.

Blurry eyes still locked onto her form, even though they certainly appeared to be shut, Jake watches her stroke him fully with one hand, and he doesn’t need to see her other hand to know what she’s doing, or rather _feel_ what she’s doing. She looks up and gives him a seductive look before sticking out her tongue and slapping the dark red tip of his cock against her tongue a few times, teasing him messily. “Close, hmmm? I must be doing a pretty good job so far- we’ve hardly begun.”

“H-hush… you know it’s been a while.” Under normal circumstances, he may had been a little bit _embarrassed_ to be riled up so quickly to a near blissful state, but his face could not possibly get any redder and he was far from particularly caring about his appearance, but _still_ … he knew Nea was enjoying this as much as he was, and he doesn’t want to cut their fun short.

_But she was really damn good._

That intense pressure from before roared back to life in his lower abdomen, making his toes curl and legs jerk and _holy shit he was gonna go cross-eyed_. “ _Ahnn_ ~ ‘m gonna cum- fuck!” She pulls away, as expected, but it still jarrs him as the Swede’s presence and warmth _vanishes_ , taking all stimulation with it and leaving his hips and dick to jerk in an abated orgasm a few times before flopping back against his stomach, _quite pitifully, he might add._

The tagger watches with pride as the survivalist struggles in his curtailments, hands curling into tight fists above her head as if he was about to curl forward and break the entire bedframe _(he could try)_ ; forehead sweat-slicked and fine dark hair sticking to it each and every which way made him look _wild_. And, even though she knew it was completely unnecessary, she asked “Doin’ okay there?” _Didn’t want to actually kill him._

“I’m dying, but yes.” He joked, noticing suddenly with a sudden dull pain that he had been pulling the handcuffs perhaps a bit too hard, seeing a thin red line against his skin, a clear indication of the cuffs doing a pretty good job at keeping him down. Jake huffs and lets his chin sag forward onto his clavicle, and Nea takes that opportune moment to give his dick a single stroke, biting her lip as Jake jerked his head back up and moaned loudly. She heard him mumble something underneath his breath as she did it again, spiking his pleasure back up even on its steady decline.

Nea didn’t allow him as much time to recover as before, and didn’t let him get a full, hands-off break either, keeping his ecstasy bubbling beneath the surface with slow and intermittent strokes to keep him _interested_. That and the knuckle of her index finger she used to massage the area of his taint that connected directly to his prostate again, this time with more pressure and kneading.

His whimpering and low whining let her know just _how much_ of a break she cut him out of this time, and she felt that nearly _overwhelming_ rush of _gratification_ she got from watching him fall apart, head laying limply in the crook of his arms with his face and brows twisted in a look at Nea labeled as intense concentration.

_Judging by how fast he told her to stop again, he must not be concentrating that hard._

But she complied, the urban evader letting go of his cock and scrotum when he let out a soft cry and twisted his hips up violently, body automatically trying to get more contact of any kind, _craving_ that peak that was just a hair’s breadth away from being achieved. Nea raked her nails up and down along his thighs, not deep enough to break the skin but to distract him and bring him back down to a more manageable level.

But that didn’t mean her teasing stopped, licking a wet stripe from base to tip and delighting in the way his growl reverberated in his chest. “Good?”

“Dying and being dead.”

“That’s a good sign.”

She sat up straight, letting her back crack a few times to work out the kinks that had formed from being in a hunched over position _attending_ to his genitals for so long, twisting from left to right and even taking a break to play with her nipples again, massaging the twin peaks openly and letting out soft moans of her own pleasure, really taking note for the first time just how wet she was from all of this.

And when she saw his hands jerk forward in an attempt to grab at her, she also noticed how _red_ his wrists were. A bit of concern fluttered in her chest when she noticed that, upon closer inspection, which meant dangling her boobs in his face of course, there were actually some deep red lines with some tiny pin-sized blood spots littering them. Mission momentarily forgotten, she pressed a kiss to the top of his sweat-drenched hair in a mix of comforting him and silently asking him if his wrists were alright. The tagger received an affirmative hum in response, thinking to herself _why did I even ask he’s going to say no anyways?_ before having a lightbulb going off in her head.

She wiped some of the lube and fluids from her hands, and rubbed it onto his wrists to prevent more severe chafing. _Brilliant_.

_Okay, sappy time over, back to owning his dick._

_Literally leaping_ back to her most used position, Nea wastes no time fooling around, hands going back to touching and stroking him without any delay, replacing any lost lube with the ample amount of precum that was flowing down his shaft and pooling inbetween his legs by smearing it all around with encompassing hand movements.

Jake was _struggling_. It was a mental war between keeping some rational sense about him and just _letting go_. It wasn’t about control so much as it was actually keep himself together and go off shattering into a million pieces when Nea gets him close again _(which shouldn’t be much longer)_. He knew he was fighting a losing, uphill battle with her, the only remaining question was was he going to make it to magical number six before he surrendered?

 _No_ , because she just bit _ever so lightly_ just under the head of his cock, making _sure_ the extra little line of skin fell into place between that small gap in her bottom front teeth.

"오오 이런 세상에, 너 날 죽일거야!" The saboteur thrashed- well, _tried_ to- to get away from the sudden onslaught of both incredible and horrible feelings racing up his spine right into his brain. The tagger had only done the atrocious deed for no more than a few seconds, but for the reputed survivalist it had lasted for what felt like forever.

He heard her _laughing_ when he was released for the _literal_ jaws of the beast, _and he had a right mind to say something to her about it_ , but his ability to speak and breathe was taken away from him when Nea started jerking him at a breakneck speed, staring at him with heavy eyes and breasts jiggling hypnotically with her movements, and he couldn’t take his eyes off that sight, except to squeeze them shut when that rumbling roar established itself in his ears again. “Fuck, I’m close; "사랑해, 제발, Nea, fuck, _fuck-ahhnnggh-! No_!"

Nea’s actually quite surprised that Jake’s made it this far without leaking a single drop of jizz. _He’s trying his best_ , she muses, even though he just sounded like a child who’s favorite toy was just taken. The Swede observes his erection throb, fully engorged with blood and standing upright, as she let go of it and watched her partner squirm. 

Nea gave him one, cruel pump before Jake told her to stop. “Can’t handle it all?” Her tone is almost _gloating._

And his tone sounds _broken_ , but still strong with determination. “N-no, I can.” Swallowing loudly, Nea had the urge to bite his bobbing Adam’s apple, but thought better of it when she remembered how much he liked biting. _He had two more edges to go, after all._

Nea didn’t want to press her luck with those little light, teasing nibbles and feather-light touches seeing as how pivotal he was to ecstasy, so she waited patiently, pressing open-mouthed kisses along open expanse of skin she could reach: stomach, thighs, chest- anywhere that she could smooch without accidently causing him to nut. 

Her choices were limited.

The urban artist was busy leaving her own _art_ across the cradle of his hips when he presses himself against her as much as he could with his feet tied down, and she hears a soft _“please”_ so low that it could’ve been mistaken as imaginary. He can’t really _make_ her do anything, of course, seeing as he’s the one at her mercy, but Nea Karlsson isn’t heartless. On a powertrip, hell yeah, but uncaring? No.

So, she gives him what she presumes he wants: more jerking.

_Well, whaddya know? He wanted that._

Jake lurches in her grasp, nearly throwing her off with the amount of force he used, gasping loud enough to eclipse the lewd noise the sound of lube-slicked skin being stroked made. Nea watches as he freezes up, body _vibrating_ with feeling as multiple emotions flash across his face before it was gone from her view as he threw his head back and arched his back. “I’m gonna- _fuck, please baby_ -”

 _But she doesn’t_. They both know she won’t, but Jake can’t help but plead for it anyways, because it’s the only thing his brain has to say. Jake feels so frustrated that he wants to _scream_ when she stops again, hands relinquishing his cock in favor of kneading his thighs, and pushing down on them when he tried to pull his legs up for some instinctual reason beyond him.

The knowledge that there’s _only one more to go_ is the rallying cry that he pushes to the front of his brain to stop himself from crying like a total thot, even though he’s become distinctly aware of tears leaking down his face and into the hollows of his neck. _What was modesty? Not his problem anymore._

He had _just_ brought his breathing back down to a _mildly_ stable level when he was being pumped again, all his nerve endings in his body feeling as though they were doused in gasoline and lit ablaze, a cacophony of his labored breathing and the slick sounds of pleasure coming from his cock took him back to the top in no time.

Her hand slowed down, but didn’t stop, making that sudden tidal wave that had been building up diminish into a small but still powerful current. He started babbling in both of his native tongues, uncaring of how he looked. “P-please, 계속해! I want it so bad. 멈추지 말아요 멈추지 마세요 -”

“You wanna cum? Not yet, sweetie.”

“Nea.” He whined her name so prettily she _almost_ let him have what he wanted. _Almost_ , but she’s a tough girl; sticking to things through the end. The tagger picked up her pace, but switched her attention to palming the head in a tight circle, giving it maximum attention while giving Jake maximum insanity.

A gut wrenching, single sob tore through Jake’s throat, and he made a strained noise as his hips arched upwards to both lean into the contact as much as he could and to also wrench away from it, being tortured from both ends of the candle. 

“C-cumming-!”

As soon as Nea felt the first twitch of her partner's erection, she promptly let go of him from all angles, observing Jake’s wild reaction of throwing his head to the side, sweaty hair sticking to his skin and low growling as he bucked his hips up in a futile attempt to force his orgasm out.

All that came out was one semi-clouded drop of seminal fluid, seeping in slow-motion down to the base of his cock. The sound of the handcuffs rattling against the wooden frame drew her to how Jake was _trembling_ , hands poised above him like he was caught in a prayer. _He looked wrecked and hadn’t even came yet_.

As callous as she could be, she does have a soft and nurturing side and as she ran her hands up and down his sides and onto his stomach and chest, she cooed to him. “Good boy, baby; you did well.” The audible sigh of relief from the sweat- drenched man underneath her brought a smile, a genuine smile, to her face.

Nea’s sure Jake would’ve said something back at her, but he just let his eyes do the talking: clouded with lust and desperation and just pure _want_.

And people called her a thot.

But she waited first, wanting to give him the full saddle ride to Nutville for _following directions_ , something he was usually _not_ very good at _(even though she knew the ride would probably last all of twenty seconds)_ , Jake looking like Nemo on his first day of school when her hand went back around his dick, giving him the handjob of his life.

And as she predicted, and if she had a working watch she could’ve said for sure, he lasted about twenty seconds before shoving his hips as far forward as he could. “Ready to cum?”

“Yes _God yes_ -”

“You’ve done such a good job you deserve it.”

“Mmmm _phmmmn fuck yes please_ -”

She could _feel_ the throbbing in his cock travel all the way up her arm, and gave him a little treat by pressing her knuckles back against his taint, exactly as from before. “Cum for me, show me what you’ve been working up.”

She could swear that she heard his teeth grind against each other from her position, hear the _click!_ in his jaw from how hard he was biting down, wondering if he could possibly break his own jaw like that.

All Jake could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, his own heartbeat trying to burst its way out of his chest from the ecstasy building within his groin, and the hard press to his prostate through his skin only made it feel better. He _knows_ he let out a stiff cry before stuffing his mouth with the fat of his bicep, muffling his animalistic grunts and whines into the now saliva-covered muscle.

The first jet of cum had him _sobbing_ in relief, nearly crying from the _heavenly_ reward of the first rope his his neck, painting his olive skin with scalding hot white streaks as his mind blanked over from his shaking orgasm. Each successive pulsating ejaculation had him grunting loudly inbetween hoarse moans, until the violence of it all melted into a more relaxation feeling, a feeling of satisfaction and contentment.

Plus a soft slap to the side of his face. “Quit biting your arm!” _Oh?_ Face muscles finally relaxing, he unclenched his jaw and released his arm, and saw that he had left some quite noticeable teeth marks in his arm, and even though there wasn’t blood, he knew it was sure to leave bruises. “And goddamnit, Jake, your wrists are kinda fucked too.” He felt her slippery hands wrapping around the suddenly inflamed and raw- feeling areas, the sound of the cuffs unlocking filled his senses as Nea quickly started to massage the red-lined skin. _Jake honestly just let her do what she wanted while he tried to put his soul back in his dick… which meant passing out and falling fast asleep._

He must’ve not been asleep for very long, his eyes popping back open at the sound of water draining from the bathroom sink, and soon the cold of wet cloth wiping off his face and neck started to bring his senses back from the dark void of unconsciousness, and the sound of Nea’s foreign humming filled his ears sweetly.

Jake turned his head to the side Nea was sitting on, catching her gaze immediately and giving her a soft smirk. The Swede immediately took the offensive.

“Aftercare is standard practice.”

“Are you calling yourself a basic bitch?”

“I’m calling you a screamer.”

Her offense worked. “ _I do not scream_.”

“We all scream when we cream.”


End file.
